


Inkling

by Jainasolo17



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Barry (TV 2018), Bill Hader Fandom, Bill Hader RPF, Saturday Night Life RPF, US Comedians RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Power Play, Spanking, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainasolo17/pseuds/Jainasolo17
Summary: Bill's discovers his new girlfriend has a penchant for taking orders from him in bed.
Relationships: Bill Hader/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Inkling

**Author's Note:**

> Just some more smut

It was a gorgeous spring night in Los Angeles and Bill had invited her to dinner at his place again. This time he hadn’t cooked, but had gotten takeout sushi. They had been dating for close to a month and the more she got to know about him the more that she liked him. Just like she always did when she was around him, she was nervously excited. Bill had let his stubble grow out a bit and it accentuated his sharp jawline. She loved to watch him as he ate. There was nothing graceful about it yet, but yet she found watching that beautiful mouth work was always going to be hot to her. Bill finished one of his rolls and sat back, putting his hands together and starting to play with his fingers. Then he said, 

“I don’t know how to go about this, but…” He looked so nervous, this terrified her because the words sounded like a preamble to a breakup. But surely he wouldn’t have asked her to his place just for that. Dating someone famous had so far felt like waiting for the other shoe to drop. Surely this fantasy couldn’t last forever. She held her breath. “I’m really into you and I want you to be my girlfriend.” Immediate relief washed over her and she let her breath out with a whoosh. “Are you seeing anyone else?”

“Nope. And I’d be thrilled to be your girlfriend,” she grinned.

“Okay, yeah. This was probably obvious but I have not been with anyone else in a while. It was traumatic and I hadn’t even thought about dating until I ran into this absolutely gorgeous woman in a grocery store. And I took a risk and talked to her and she was smart and funny. And I am serious, when I saw her, I mean you, my heart stopped. I think, no, I  _ know  _ that I loved you from the moment I first saw you. And I know it’s really fast and you don’t have to--” She reached across the table and took his hand,

“Bill. It’s okay. I love you, too. It probably sounds dumb, but I fell so hard and so fast. It’s a little bit scary.”

“So this is real?”

“Yes.” He leaned across the table and kissed her deeply, taking her breath away. When they broke the kiss she said, “Can we dispense with the condoms now?” Bill burst into giggles. “What?” She said, confused. “ I am on the pill. I can show you my clean test results from right before we started dating.” He was still laughing. “Seriously, what?”

“No, it’s not like that. It’s just the way your mind works. We just exchanged our first ‘I love yous’ and you are like ‘will you fucking nut in me now, please?”

“Dude, I just fucking hate condoms,” she said, crossing her arms over her bare shoulders. She had worn a dress with spaghetti straps tonight because she wanted to feel sexy, but he was starting to regret it as the evening was growing chilly.

“But why is that on your mind?” He looked at her intently and she could see that his left eye was squintier than usual. She wondered if he had been stressing over this conversation. Had she given him any cause to doubt their relationship? No, she decided that was just how anxiety worked. It wasn’t always rational.

“Sex is always-”

“Okay, well I’m not a fan of them either, so we’re agreed.” His abruptness made her smile.

“Good. Because I love the feeling of a guy coming inside of me.”

“And how have you not gotten pregnant?” He took a drink from his glass, but continued to look at her, his eyes trailing up and down her body. She guessed the dress was doing its job.

“I told you, birth control. Well, and a vasectomy for my last boyfriend.”

“So you want me to raw you?” He said, raising an eyebrow and doing, inexplicably, his Keith Morrison voice. 

“No. I would  _ love  _ for you raw me, Bill,” she said, locking eyes with him and seductively licking her lips. “And I’m really fucking turned on thinking about it. I want your hot cum dripping out of me.” She had flipped the switch. She could see the park in his eyes and his lip curled. 

“Alright,” he said, standing up abruptly, the chair squelching on the deck. “Bedroom. Now.” 

The impact of him giving her an order was immediate. She was instantly wet and moved to obey right away. “Ooh please order me around more.” She stood up quickly, her heart starting to beat faster..

“Well, you’re not moving fast enough,” he said, making her grin. “Get going.” He pointed with authority and as she went past him he slapped her ass.” This was the first time he had done anything like that and it excited her.

She trotted across the deck and to the door with him right on her tail, still able to feel the sting of his palm on her flesh. In the living room, he caught up to her and goosed her, his hand under her dress, his fingers coming in contact with her pussy lips. 

“No underwear,” he commented, his voice deep and dangerous. “And we already?” He said as she turned to him. He pulled her into him and pressed her body to his, so that she could feel the strength of his chest and the warmth of him. He was so  _ large.  _ Standing on her tip toes, she tried to kiss him, but he angled his head up to look at the ceiling so she could barely reach. He acted like he was studying the ceiling and was no longer interested in her. And the asshole looked gorgeous as he did it, his blue eyes shining.

“Stop,” she said, hitting his chest lightly. He grabbed both of her hands, not gently, to stop the motion. 

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“It’s an occasion when I’m not wet near you, Bill.” He grinned and leaned down to kiss her roughly, slipping his tongue into her mouth to battle his. Then he began to grope and rub her ass before moving his hands to her shoulders to guide her to turn around. His lips were on her neck, making her shiver. He trailed kisses from her neck to the top of her shoulder as he pressed himself into her ass, letting her feel his already hard cock. She leaned back into him and sighed as his hands moved to cup her breasts. He squeezed them roughly, pinching her nipples hard.

“You should never wear a bra,” he said, his voice husky. He pulled on her nipples and she cried out in pleasure. Then he suddenly let go and lightly shoved her shoulders to get her moving in the direction of the bedroom again..

Once in the room, he roughly pushed her face down on the bed and climbed on top of her. His weight pushed her into the bed as he maneuvered to whisper in her ear, his hot breath making her shudder,

“So you like being ordered around?”

“Yes,” she said, empathically.” She was honestly surprised he had noticed. She was used to partners who were not as attune to her. He bit her bare shoulder before beginning to suck slowly on her earlobe and a soft moan escaped her lips. He pulled away slightly to say in his normal voice,

“I feel like we should have had this conversation before I was on top of you and already hard.” She bit her lip, hoping he wasn’t having second thoughts while they were both so turned on. She was all in on this.

“Oh. Well, we can do the stoplight. You know- yellow means slow down, red means stop. Just do whatever unless I call either of them. I trust you”

“Got it.” He started to kiss her neck, nibbling and biting along the nape of it. Then he started to rock his hips into her ass. This began to grind her crotch into the bed and she could feel the friction of the comforter on her clit. He reached and pulled her dress up to above her up. “Do you want my cock in you?”

“Oh god, yes,” she growled.

“You want it raw?”

“Yes,” she said, more insistently this time.

“Tell me what you like about it.” He thrust again and she could feel his shaft pressing between her ass cheeks through his pants.

“Your skin. I want to feel it.” He continued grinding his dick into her and the friction of the rubbing on the bed was making her gasp at this point. “I want you to come inside of me. I want to feel you explode.” He fumbled with something behind her and deduced that he was getting his cock out. He let it fall onto her ass, letting her feel teasing against her entrance. “Oh, yellow,” she said, suddenly.

“What’s up?” He asked, stopping, concern in his voice.

“I want to look into your eyes the first time you really feel me.”

“That is… so fucking hot,” he said, grabbing her to flip her over. On her back, she pulled her dress the rest of the way over her head to take it off and spread her legs.Then she began to rub her clit as she watched him eagerly ripped his shirt off. As he climbed into position on top of her, his cock resting on her inner thigh, mere inches from her pussy, he said “ Are you sure you want this?”

“Oh god, yes.” She responded, kissing him deeply. He reached down to guide his cock.

“I’m going to take this really slow because I want to savor it.” He looked deep into her eyes as he teased her lips with the head of his cock and then slowly began to slide it inside of her, inch by inch. “Oh my god” He breathed as she moaned. “Your pussy is amazing.” When he was in her the rest of the way he paused and looked into her eyes, 

“This is nice.”

“That’s a fucking understatement.” He made love to her gently. He played with her clit with his thumb as he moved in and out. 

“I love being in you. I love you,” he said. The eye contact was intense; it felt like they were one, as cliche as that thought was to her. 

His thrusts gradually grew faster and she began to flex her muscles to milk him. This got an immediate reaction as his face contorted and he made an adorable sound. 

“Jesus,” he moaned, “Keep that up and I’m going to come.”

“Do it, baby.” she said, maintaining eye contact while continuing to flex her muscles. With just a few more short strokes he did and the hot burst of his cum inside of her sent a spike of pleasure through her which set her into a second orgasm.

“That was fucking intense,” she told him. “Ooh I can still feel it up in there.” He was still panting, but he laughed. Then he collapsed beside her and snuggled into her, kissing her sweetly on her forehead.

“You’re amazing.” He squeezed her shoulders briefly and then looked over at the clock. “I didn’t finish my sushi though. Want to finish it with a movie? 

“Of course,” she responded, delighted to have the rest of the night to relax with Bill. 


End file.
